cartoonnetworkcnfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk
Dusk is the drummer of the Hex Girls, and back-up singer along with Luna. Physical appearance Dusk is a young Caucasian female with a pale complexion, a beauty mark on her cheek and blonde hair that is styled in pigtails, tied with green bauble like hair ties. She wears a long sleeved dark green top with a matching green skirt, that has a slit in it, and wears dark purple ankle boots. Her accessories are a black choker, with an "X" shaped necklace and green triangle earrings. Her makeup is black eyeshadow with green and black lipstick. In her next encounter with Mystery Inc., her choker is now purple, and the sleeves of her top are wider.1 Personality Out of the trio, Dusk is the fiercest of the group. She once threatened to break up with the rest of the Hex Girls, but ended up not being able to.2 They were concerned for her when she briefly disappeared and a bat showed up.2 History Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost The gang and Ben Ravencroft walked in on their rehearsal. After they were done, they revealed they were big fans of Ben's work. Later, Dusk and her bandmates witnessed the gang expose the Oakhaven citizens for using the legend of Sarah Ravencroft for tourism. They next joined Mystery Inc, Ben, Mayor Corey, and Thorn's father in searching for Sarah's long-lost journal. However, Ben revealed that he arranged the whole thing and that Sarah actually was an evil witch, and was trapped in the book for evil deeds. Dusk and Luna were trapped by Ben's new evil powers, while Thorn escaped. After Ben released Sarah from the book, he was trapped in a force field by his evil ancestor who intended on destroying humanity. After Thorn sent the Ravencrofts back into the evil spellbook (and ending the Ravencroft family for good), Dusk and Luna were freed, as were the Mayor and Mr. McKnight, and everything (except an enormous turkey) was returned to normal form. Later that night, she and the other Hex Girls gave a concert, assisted by Scooby and the gang.3 Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire She and her bandmates performed at a music festival in Australia, reuniting with Scooby and the gang. That night, she and the others were captured by the vampire. At the mystery's climax, she and the girls were revealed to be okay. That night, they join the gang in concert.1 What's New, Scooby-Doo? Season two She got into a fight with the other girls while filming a music video at Fortescu Castle in Transylvania, and threatened to quit the band. This made her a suspect to be the Vampire haunting the castle, but was found innocent when she was believed to have turned into a bat by the Vampire. The girls later reconciled and filmed a new, special music video for the gang, during which Dusk kissed Scooby on the cheek, with him responding in kind by licking her.2 Appearances * DTV2. Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost * DTV5. Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire * What's New, Scooby-Doo? ** 205. The Vampire Strikes Back In other languages Category:1990s